mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Bailar
Para el resto de los cortos animados, véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos animados. |música = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan, Trevor Hoffman (producción) |letra = Amy Keating Rogers Daniel Ingram |duración = 2:04 |álbum = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |clave = Re mayor |anterior = Tu Amistad |siguiente = Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión }} (primer borrador) Daniel Ingram (revisión) |duración = 2:00 |álbum = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |clave = Re mayor |anterior = Bad Counter Spell |siguiente = Bajo Un Hechizo Ahora Estás }} A Bailar (en castellano: Muévete; en inglés: Shake Your Tail) es una canción mostrada en el corto animado de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre, además de ser la quinta de las once canciones mostradas en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Es interpretada por las Rainbooms. Durante la interpretación de las Rainbooms con la canción, Photo Finish, las Snapshots, Snips y Snails intentan sabotear la actuación haciendo cosas como sujetar imanes en todos los adornos de acero en el vestido de Rarity o enfocar la luz sobre Fluttershy, asustándola por el escenario. El corto es uno de los primeros ocho publicados como un medio promocional de la película Rainbow Rocks. Es el primero en ser publicado por el canal alemán de Equestria Girls en YouTube, en inglés el 16 de abril de 2014, hasta que la subida se hizo disponible no más tarde en la misma semana debido a una reclamación de derechos de autor por Hasbro Studios LLC, el séptimo en ser publicado por el canal en YouTube de Hasbro Studios Shorts, en inglés el 6 de junio de 2014, el sexto en ser publicado por la página en Facebook de My Little Pony, en inglés el 17 de junio de 2014, y el cuarto en ser publicado en general. Para América Latina, el corto fue publicado por el canal oficial My Little Pony Equestria Girls ES en YouTube el 14 de octubre de 2014. En España sólo se encuentra disponible la versión de la película. La canción es titulada como Agitar la Cola en la banda sonora original de la película, y como Mover La Cola para la edición castellana. Producción La canción fue revelada por primera vez en un clip de Rainbow Rocks publicado a través de Entertainment Weekly, y más de la canción apareció por primera vez como una versión diferente en los capítulos 6, 16 y 17 y la página de actividades adicional "Lyrical Laughter" del guión en la novelización de los cortos animados de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. El corto fue adaptado en los capítulos 16 y 17 de la novelización de Rainbow Rocks, que fue publicada más de una semana antes que el corto mismo. Según el libro, al igual que para el corto Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión, la presencia de Twilight en este corto es sólo una invención de su propia imaginación, debido a que extraña a sus amigas de Canterlot High, imaginándose estando allí con ellas. Una versión instrumental es escuchada en el juego en línea Rainbooms Repite el Ritmo de Hasbro, en el minijuego de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks en Hasbro Arcade, y en el minijuego de DJ Pon-3 en la aplicación Equestria Girls. La canción sirve como la quinta pista en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. La versión en el álbum es ligeramente diferente ya que el primer precoro contiene un segmento solista de un . También es la primera canción en My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks CD. Según lo revelado en el comentario, el storyboard de la secuencia en la película fue hecho por Carrie Mombourquette, la misma artista que trabajó en la versión del corto. Resumen del corto animado El corto es un vídeo musical en el que las seis amigas interpretan la canción en una fiesta de baile en la escuela. La actuación se entremezcla con una historia en la que las seis intentan decorar el auditorio de la escuela para la fiesta. Cada una trata un tema diferente para la fiesta, terminando en el fracaso de cualquiera de ellos: El set de Pinkie Pie con temática de luau termina derrumbándose; Rainbow Dash bombardea a sus amigas con pelotas de fútbol y baloncesto en una temática deportiva; la temática paisana de Applejack incluye un toro de rodeo peligroso; La elegante mascarada de Rarity falla cuando Pinkie sorprende a todas con una máscara de tiki; Twilight Sparkle convierte la fiesta en una sesión de estudio aburrida; Y la idea de un zoológico de mascotas por Fluttershy da como resultado que los animales corran por los alrededores. Por último, Rainbow Dash obtiene una idea y combina todas sus temáticas en una. Letra en español latino Versión del corto animado y la película :Rainbooms ::Tenemos que estar siempre listas ::Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar ::Daremos hoy, sí, una gran fiesta ::Pronto mucha diversión habrá ::Yo no sé (yo no sé) qué pasará ::Sólo sé (sólo sé) qué bien se sentirá ::Con amigos, sí ::¡Ya hay que encender las luces! ::A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial ::A bailar, a bailar ::A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial ::A bailar, a bailar :Sparkle ::Si algo no fue como tú esperabas :Pie ::Ríete, no es un crimen estar mal :Rarity ::Hazlo ya, tú eres muy original : ::Si te hacen tan buenas que risa me dan :Rainbooms ::¡Ahhh-ahh! ::Tenemos que estar siempre listas ::Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar ::Daremos hoy, sí, una gran fiesta ::Pronto mucha diversión habrá ::Yo no sé (yo no sé) qué pasará ::Sólo sé (sólo sé) qué bien se sentirá ::Con amigos, sí ::¡Ya hay que encender las luces! ::A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial ::A bailar, a bailar ::A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial ::A bailar, a bailar ::A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial ::A bailar, a bailar ::A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial ::A bailar, a bailar ::¡A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial! Letra en español castellano :Rainbooms ::Hay que hacerlo ya, prepararnos ::No hay mucho tiempo que perder ::Porque esta noche, aquí habrá una fiesta ::Y la debemos preparar ::¿Qué pasará? (¿qué pasará?) No lo sabemos ::Yo sólo sé (yo sólo sé) que todo va a ir bien ::Ya estamos aquí ::¡Y las luces debemos encenderlas ya! ::Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar ::Muévete, muévete ::Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar ::Muévete, muévete :Sparkle ::¿Qué no lo habéis pillado a la primera? :Pie ::¿Qué más da? No es un crimen disfrutar :Rarity ::Sabéis que, tenéis originalidad :Applejack ::Sois geniales, os lo digo con sinceridad :Rainbooms ::¡Ohhh-ahh! ::Hay que hacerlo ya, prepararnos ::No hay mucho tiempo que perder ::Porque esta noche, aquí habrá una fiesta ::Y la debemos preparar ::¿Qué pasará? (¿qué pasará?) No lo sabemos ::Yo sólo sé (yo sólo sé) que todo va a ir bien ::Ya estamos aquí ::¡Y las luces debemos encenderlas ya! ::Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar ::Muévete, muévete ::Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar ::Muévete, muévete ::Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar ::Muévete, muévete ::Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar ::Muévete, muévete ::¡Muévete, vamos todas juntas a disfrutar! Letra en inglés Versión del libro Primera parte :Girls ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail! Shake your tail! Segunda parte :Dash ::We've just got the day ::To get ready, ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, ::Yeah, we're gonna party. ::Now we'd better hurry up and choose! Tercera parte :Pie ::We don't know what's gonna happen! :Rarity ::We just know it's gonna feel right! :Pie ::All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights! :Girls ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail! Shake your tail! :Dash ::So what if you didn't get it right the first time! :Pie ::Laugh it off! ::No one said it's a crime! :Rarity ::Do your thing! ::Yeah, you know you're an original! :Dash ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal! :Girls ::Oh YEAH! :Multitud ::Oh YEAH! :Todos ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail, shake your tail! :Sparkle ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail, shake your tail! Otras versiones Referencias Navegación de:Shake your Tail! en:Shake Your Tail pl:Ogon w ruch pt:Vem Dançar! Categoría:Cortos animados